Cardcaptor Odessa
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Odessa Silverburg, master of the ancient magic?! Flik Arms, decendent of a famouse mage?! A what-if story using one of my favorite animes and one of my favorite games.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
In a far off land, a magician named Odessius Clow left his wife and daughter to study alternative forms of magic. He created 52 magical spirits that would do his bidding from his hidden spire. But one day, the spirits rebelled, so Odessius sealed them into magical tarot cards and hid them in an enchanted book. Fearing their eventual escape, he also created two guardians to watch over them, Liberator—the golden winged lion—who was named for a god of freedom, and Leon—the silver haired angel. A magical staff owned by Odessius could only release the cards, and then they'd follow his will. From that day forward, they were known as the Clow Cards, and their book became the Clow Book.  
  
One day, Odessius knew he had not long to live. So he called his guardians and gave them a task, to find a new master. Liberator would choose the candidate while Leon would test him or her. That night, the mighty Odessius died, and was buried in his beloved garden.  
  
* * *  
  
300 years later, in Gregminster, there lived a girl named Odessa Silverberg. She resided with her father—an Imperial Scientist named Robert Silverberg—and older brother Mathiu. Her best friend is Teresa Wisemail, an aspiring video journalist. Other friends from school are Cleo Selv, who has been left back 4 years in school because of her trouble in math, Alex Rivle, the school's master at wild tales, Anita Rivle, Alex's cousin who often has to yell at him for lying and was left back 2 years, Peach Pie, the school nerd, and Valeria Pine, her older friend who dreams of running track. She was also close to Mathiu's friend Jack Lunar. Odessa was living the life of a normal 10-year-old, until one day…  
  
Odessa came home from cheering practice to an empty house. She heard noises coming from her basement, and went to investigate. While looking at her father's books, she noticed the noises coming from one labeled 'The Clow'. Upon opening the book, Odessa found a deck of cards. With curiosity, Odessa picked up the first one, labeled Windy. Suddenly, all of the other cards escaped the book, and flew out of the house.  
  
While wondering what to do, Odessa saw a creature come out of the book. It looked like a winged teddy bear, and called itself Liberator, the Guardian of the Seal. He explained about the cards, and told Odessa it was her destiny to re-seal them. Skeptical at first, Odessa eventually agreed, and began her quest by sealing the Fly Card.  
  
The only person she told was Teresa, who began documenting her captures on video and with stills. The 3 had many exciting adventures together, until something changed. Flik Arms, a descendent of Odessius came to town to capture the cards before Odessa. Although the 2 argued at first, they became good friends and allies in time. Sometime later, Flik's childhood friend Lila came in order to help him and win his heart. She was constantly getting in trouble because of her eagerness to help, thus getting rescued by Odessa and Flik. Seeing Odessa as a rival for Flik's affection, she constantly shunned the other girl. She and Flik were also suspicious of Miss Goldman, one of their teachers. When Lila had to go back home though, Odessa cheered her up and the 2 buried the hatchet.  
  
Finally, at an archery competition, the final card was sealed. Suddenly, Jack turned into the Guardian of Judgement, Leon, and Liberator turned into his full form. Leon tested both Flik and Odessa to see if they were capable of handling the cards. Flik lost pretty quickly, and Odessa was caught trying to find a way not to hurt Jack. She would've lost too, had not Miss Goldman had a mystical bell left over from the days of Odessius that responded to her emotions and freed her. She then transformed her staff, and defeated Leon, thus becoming the master. Leon and Liberator decided to remain in their Earthly forms in order to protect Odessa.  
  
Now you may think that was the end, but it wasn't. The book turned into the 'Book of Odessa', and disasters began happening. Odessa was forced to transform the cards into the Odessa Cards in order for her to use their power, and to keep them from escaping again. As the disasters began increasing, no one suspected James, the transfer student, as the causes, much less that he was a reincarnation of Odessius. Eventually, he confronted Odessa with his guardians Oppressor—the black butterfly cat named for a god of terror—and Windy—the butterfly sorceress named for a well-known enchantress. He caused all mortals without magical powers to fall under a deep sleep, and if Odessa couldn't do something by dawn, they'd sleep forever. She transformed the remaining cards, but Light and Dark wouldn't change. With the help of Flik, Liberator, and Leon, she finally succeeded. After sorting out all the loose ends, James went back home. Flik was also called back by his mom, and in her sorrow at his leaving, Odessa created her first card, the Card of Hope.  
  
After that, a war began in the Scarlet Moon Empire. Robert and Mathiu were enlisted, and Odessa went to the family estates in the North. Valeria and Anita went to a small village in the south to learn swordsmanship. Teresa's mom died, and she moved to her father's home in Greenhill, Jowston. Pear and her family fled, because the pain would be too much for her baby sister Apple. Finally, Cleo's parents were killed so Teo McDohl hired her and 2 other orphans as servants and companions to his son Makran. The war continued until Odessa was 17, and many innocents were slaughtered in the process.  
  
Finally, the war ended. Odessa was so bored hanging in the mansion that she left on an adventure with Liberator and Leon. Eventually she came to the Warrior's Village in Lorimar. But it was in ruins from the army, who had been bored. Protesting the cruelty of the Emperor, Odessa asked for volunteers to help form an army that would overthrow him. Only one man volunteered, a young 17 year old with a hunger for adventure who needed to name his sword for a beloved that didn't exist, a warrior named…Flik. Odessa was happy to see her old friend again, and they set out to begin their quest.  
  
The army began to grow. They attracted warriors such as Humphrey, and ex-imperial warrior who was wanted for disobeying orders, Sanchez, a man who was attacked for no reason by soldiers, and Viktor, a man looking for a vampire named Necklord. They set up the Liberation Army, who's purpose was to overthrow the government and put people who were sympathetic to the common man in government. During its existence, Flik found the nerve to tell Odessa he loved her. She returned his feelings, and he named his sword for her.  
  
7 years after the Liberation Army's founding, there came a surprising twist. A True Rune owned by Makran McDohl's friend Ted caused Makran, Cleo, and Gremio to become wanted by the government while Teo was away. They were saved by Viktor, and agreed to help the Liberation Army a little. After freeing some thieves who were being mistreated, they went with Odessa and Viktor to deliver the plans for Fire Spears to a contact who'd get them to the Liberation Army's factory. But while they were away, the hideout was attacked, and Flik, Humphrey, and Sanchez had to flee. When Odessa returned, she ran right in to find her beloved, and was struck down by soldiers while protecting a kid who wandered into the base. Viktor threw her body in the stream as she wished, and the army was forced to follow the lead of Makran, whom Odessa saw the potential within. His leadership eventually won him the war.  
  
But while Makran was fighting, something was awakening. A power so vast, it would change the world again. And it was all inside one woman, whose demise was somehow halted by the power of magic. What is this power and why has it not continued its long sleep? Who is this woman, and why does she own something that is feared by humankind?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I got this idea because I can't watch a show too many times without getting bored. So I narrate the show using characters from other games and shows as substitutes for the major characters. This is based on that narration, except some changes were made because it would not make sense such as character relationships and ages. Oh, and it's also based on the English version of the show, on account that I can't speak fluent Japanese, so I've never seen the original (which I heard was much better, but so's most Japansese versions of anime). Anyhow, this is just a summary of the story of Cardcaptors, as well as the beginning of Suikoden. The full story will take place after the Lenenkamp Hideout is destroyed, and you go seeking Mathiu, but from the perspective of another. Who is it? I'll give you a clue, her name's in the title. Oh this is also partially based of my Suikoden fic, Dragonian Legend. So read that if you want a little insight on this story. 


	2. Magician's Spire

Magician's Spire  
  
"Oh, where am I?" asked Odessa Silverburg to herself as she looked around. She was in a lush prairie that stretched out for miles. "How can I still be alive after that attack?"  
  
Her answer came almost immediately. A lone Odessa Card floated down before her, a drop of her blood on the corner. The picture was of a light coming down on a dead woman, and putting her spirit back in her body. The words on the card said 'The Life'.  
  
Odessa immediately realized what happened. "Of course, my tears made the Hope Card when Flik left Gregminister, so why can't my blood make the Life Card when I'm about to die?"  
  
The young sorceress looked ahead and saw a large tower in the distance. Knowing that night would soon be apon her, Odessa decided to head there…the easy way of coarse.  
  
"Fly Card, grant me wings to reach the tower. Release and dispel…Fly," she screamed as her wand touched the card. All of a sudden, Odessa grew beautiful pink wings from her back. She took to the air, and began to head towards the tower.  
  
* * *  
  
The spire was surprisingly barren. Odessa looked around and couldn't find another soul, living or otherwise. That suited her just fine, she was always afraid of ghosts. But the lack of someone to talk to began to get to her. Luckily, she had that covered as well.  
  
"Oh great guardian's come forth. Liberator, the Golden Sun Lion. Leon, the Silver Moon Angel. Come to your master, and do her bidding," chanted Odessa. Suddenly, the Odessa book began to shake violently, and out came the two guardians. Immediately, she gave Leon a hug, and petted Liberator on the back.  
  
Leon suddenly let out a gasp. When Odessa gave him a strange look, he said, "This is the Magician's Spire, the very place where Odessius created us and the cards."  
  
"Obviously, this shows how worthy Odessa is to wield the cards," said Liberator. "I mean to find Odessius's spire, the one he attempted to hide from the populace, must take great magic. How exactly did you get here?"  
  
So Odessa told him about her adventures and what happened at the base. In the end, she was crying with worry. The worry was if Flik was still alive after the attack. She also worried if Makran was going to be ok or not.  
  
Leon told her, "Don't fret Odessa. I'm sure he will survive. In the meantime, this is a perfect opportunity to test your magic. You can try to make cards without having a surge of emotion, as well as your first guardians."  
  
"But what about you two?" asked Odessa.  
  
Liberator laughed. "Well, you never can have too many guardians on your side. They can help protect you and your privacy in this tower."  
  
Odessa asked, "Would I be able to create a permanent illusion on this place?"  
  
"Sure, if your power is great enough," answered Leon.  
  
So Odessa brought out the Illusion card. "Illusion Card, create the images of my happy past to fill the void in this tower. Release and dispel…Illusion." Suddenly, the black walls of the tower became the forest on the outskirts of Old Gregminister (AN: I'm referring to Gregminister before the War of Succession). The ground became paved roads, sidewalks and grass. The Penguin Park appeared as well as the many houses of the city. Odessa found herself in her old room, where the 10-year-old Odessa was hanging with Teresa.  
  
Liberator saw himself and asked, "So how's it feel to be a stuffed animal?" But he got no response. Meanwhile, Leon had walked downstairs, and saw Jack talking to Mathiu about the report they had due tomorrow. He waved his hand in front of Mathiu's face, but got no response.  
  
Both guardians told Odessa what happened. "It's a really good illusion if we have people who look real acting out real scenes from the past," said Odessa. "Listen my friends, we are going to keep this illusion going on as long as I stay. I will also create my first guardians to help guard the spire while I work. Your job will be to protect me until I return to the real world." With that, Odessa went to the top floor laboratory, to begin her work.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The first chapter in the story. Don't worry, the action will begin soon. I've still got to introduce several characters and back stories first though. 


End file.
